What exactly are you?
by Milenka24
Summary: Emil es un joven que por el trabajo de su hermano terminó viviendo en Hong Kong. Al no conocer practicamente nada de la ciudad, se vio obligado a preguntarle a un peculiar chico sobre una dirección, pero nunca imaginó lo que ese joven escondía... como reaccionará Emil al saber el secreto del chico? HongIce (mención de DenNor) One-shot AU


Hi~ Vengo con otro fic ^^ mi segundo fic! yeii! xDDD

es un HongIce :) estoy amando esta pareja! *-* es taaaan adorable!

Las aclaraciones sobre este fic estarán al final ^^

Advertencias: Uso de nombres humanos, mención de DenNor

Emil: Islandia

Xiang: Hong Kong

Li Wang: Macau (es como el Canadá asiático xD nadie se acuerda de él)

Lukas: Noruega

Mathías: Dinamarca

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece al awesome Hidekaz-sensei *-* si fuera por mí, habría MUCHO yaoi, yaoi por todos lados! xD y aparecerían los latinos ^^

* * *

Suspiró por enésima vez en el día, no sabía a donde ir ya que no conocía ese país. Estaba viviendo ahí junto con su hermano por cosas de su trabajo, así que había sido arrastrado hasta casi el otro lado del mundo. Miró a su alrededor, observando la calle y a la gente que transitaba por ella.

-Esta parte de Hong Kong es como mi país, es un lugar tranquilo. Pero no tengo idea de por dónde ir, solo sé dónde está mi casa- Habló para sí mismo mientras se acomodaba la mochila en el hombro. Emil era un chico islandés que tenía poco tiempo de vivir en ese país oriental, por lo que aún no ubicaba bien dónde se encontraba su escuela, los restaurantes, las tiendas… u otros lugares. Volvió a suspirar y levantó su vista, chocando su mirada con un joven que vestía el mismo uniforme que él.

-Un estudiante?- su voz sonó un poco esperanzada pero de inmediato dudó, debería preguntarle hacia dónde ir? Él no era muy sociable y entablar una conversación se le hacía algo difícil, claro que a veces solo respondía en monosílabos dependiendo de la persona. Agarró valor y se dirigió tímidamente a aquel joven de cabello marrón oscuro que al parecer no había notado su presencia aún.

-Uhm… hola…- saludó patéticamente Emil, reprochándose por aquella forma de hablar con el muchacho. Éste volteó a verlo haciendo que el islandés notara la mirada color ámbar del chico, al igual que el joven escaneaba discretamente al otro; era un poco más bajo que él, su cabello era blanco y sus orbes de un color amatista mientras su piel era agradablemente blanca, como la leche. De pronto supo que ese chico no era de Hong Kong.

-Si?- respondió algo monótono el castaño clavando su mirada en el albino, el cual sintió recorrer un pequeño estremecimiento en su delgado cuerpo, y dio gracias a Odín de que el otro no se diera cuenta de esa reacción.

-Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un buen restaurante aquí?- Si, esa era su duda, moría de hambre gracias a que su hermano se largó y no le había dejado nada preparado.

-No eres de aquí, ¿Verdad?-

-Supongo que tú si-

-Claro que lo soy, no lo parezco?- El ojiambar colocó una mano en su cadera haciendo una pose algo relajada sin apartar su penetrante vista.

-Si…- Se golpeó mentalmente, era obvio que ese chico era de ahí! El castaño apenas sonrió imperceptiblemente, sin que el ojiamatista lo notara.

-Regresando a tu pregunta, hay muchos restaurantes buenos por aquí, en todas las calles hay- Emil se quedó pensando un poco para responder, agarrándose sus manos un poco inconscientemente. Se mordió un poco el labio inferior por lo que iba a pedir, si fuera otra situación no lo haría por orgullo, aunque ahora tenía hambre y en esos casos su orgullo quedaba un poco de lado.

-Uhm… Si no es mucha molestia, podrías llevarme a alguno?- El albino pudo apreciar que el castaño hacía un gesto pensativo, llevándose su mano libre a su mentón. Parecía que estaba recordando algo.

-Bueno… ya que no tengo mucha tarea, puedo llevarte- Sonrió levemente a Emil, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, lo que no pudo entender del todo Emil… por que se sonrojaba con un gesto tan simple como ese? Se abofeteó mentalmente y regresó su atención al chico.

-Muchas gracias- Sin darse cuenta, le regresó la sonrisa. El ojiambar sacó de su mochila una pluma y rompió un pedazo de papel de una libreta y escribió algo en él, El albino miró algo curioso aquella acción. Una vez escrita la nota, se la tendió a Emil.

-Ve aquí mañana- dijo algo serio desconcertando un poco al chico, tomó la notita y la abrió.

_"Central Park, 4to distrito, 5:10 pm_

_Xiang_"

_"-A las 5:10 podría haber toque de queda en la escuela… así que Xiang es su nombre ¿eh?-"_ Asintió levemente mirando al castaño. Ambos se dirigieron al restaurant más cercano y charlaron un poco para conocerse un poquito más, lo que le sorprendía a Emil, pues siempre huía de las conversaciones o simplemente zanjaba la conversación con algún monosílabo de manera seca, pero con Xiang no pasaba eso, le daban más ganas de hablar con él. Se sentía un poco raro, a la vez bien pero a la vez un poco nervioso, y para su mala suerte el chico lo hacía sonrojar con facilidad, pero no lo atribuía a que tuviera relación con su nuevo amigo.

Al día siguiente, Emil llegó puntual a donde acordaron (más bien donde Xiang ordenó). Se sentó en un banco y esperó un par de minutos hasta que el castaño llegó.

-Hey- Saludó Xiang a lo lejos –Perdón por hacerte esperar- se llevó su mano a su nuca apenado, lo que le pareció un poco gracioso a Emil.

-Está bien, no pasa nada- Sonrió levemente, teniendo como recompensa una pequeña sonrisa por parte del castaño y una sensación extraña en su estómago, pero no desagradable. Notó como el castaño dudaba un poco.

-Estaba pensando… creo que deberías venir a mi casa- desvió la mirada, sorprendiendo a Emil el cual se puso un poco nervioso.

-M-me estás diciendo… que coma ahí?- trató de no tartamudear pero fue en vano aunque el hongkonés no se dio cuenta.

-Ahm… si…- seguía sin devolverle la mirada, por alguna razón el corazón del albino comenzó a latir velozmente, solo esperaba que el otro no escuchara sus latidos desbocados sin razón aparente.

-E-eso es vergonzoso!- exclamó sintiendo sus mejillas arder

-No, no lo es. No es como si fueras mi novio o algo así. No habrá ningún problema, te lo juro- Por qué Xiang tenía que ser tan directo con las cosas? Y eso que solo llevaba un día de conocerlo, aunque empezaba a sospechar que le gustaba hacerlo sonrojar.

-P-pero-

-Entonces, te gustaría venir o no?- le cortó viéndolo al fin a los ojos, haciendo que Emil suspirara sonoramente y asintiera.

-Bien…-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Xiang en un silencio cómodo. Emil miró a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad.

_"-Me pregunto por qué esta calle se parece a una "calle de los cielos"-"_ pensó por tan espectacular lugar, era como caminar entre las nubes.

-Está lejos tu casa?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio quedándose un par de pasos atrás del castaño el cual volteó un poco a verlo.

-No, estaremos allí pronto- volvió su vista a la extraña calle y los dos se volvieron a sumir en un silencio tranquilo. A lo lejos Emil pudo apreciar una imponente estructura, como un palacio oriental, de esos de la época antigua que había visto en sus libros. Se detuvo abruptamente para no chocar con Xiang cuando éste dejó de caminar.

-Aquí estamos, mi casa- el albino abrió los ojos como platos mirando alternadamente a Xiang y aquel palacio. El castaño miraba con disimulada diversión la reacción del de orbes amatistas. Emil no lo creía, estaba jugando con él acaso?

-Estás bromeando?! Esto no es una casa!- Exclamó algo alterado, si creía que era gracioso burlarse de él pues no lo era y no lo iba a permitir. Emil no era de esas personas que perdían la cabeza rápidamente o alzaba la voz, pero esto superaba todo aquello.

-No grites- Xiang se llevó su mano a su nuca rascándose un poco, como adivinando de que eso pasaría si enseñaba su casa a Emil, el chico que se veía tan tranquilo y calmado. Emil pasó su vista en el palacio, los muros eran rojos y tenían esos hermosos grabados en ellos, con dragones chinos en la parte superior custodiando la entrada, el lugar era enorme, con una explanada en frente, justo donde ahora se encontraban.

-Te lo digo, esta es mi casa- dijo esperando que el albino le creyera, el cual estaba dudando seriamente en creerle o creerlo un loco, quería saber la verdad. Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te creo- dijo firmemente sin apartar su vista

-Te lo demostraré- le sostuvo la mirada, hasta donde pensaba llegar con esa broma?

-Q-qué..?- no pudo seguir hablando pues el castaño acortó un poco la distancia entre ambos, paralizando al albino por su invasión de espacio personal.

-Pasa la noche aquí y duerme conmigo- Emil lo miró con ojos desorbitados y rojo como un tomate, estaba hablando en serio? Que no los orientales eran conservadores o algo así? Abrió la boca para negarse pero…

-Trato- Su cerebro lo traicionó y aceptó aquella propuesta. Xiang sonrió ladinamente y al ver que su acompañante seguía algo shockeado, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del palacio.

_"-Esta no puede ser una casa, esta no puede ser una casa, esta no puede ser una casa!-"_ Se repetía en su cabeza apenas dándose cuenta de que era arrastrado al interior._ "-Porque esta es una casa para familias reales! No para un simple estudiante como él! Ah, espera… y si los guardias del palacio nos persiguen?!-"_ Emil estaba entrando en una especie de pánico muy bien disimulado… solo esperaba que su hermano no lo regañara por entrar sin permiso a un lugar como ese, ya se imaginaba el castigo… todo un mes sin su amado regaliz. Miró de reojo al muchacho que lo jalaba de la mano_ "-Exactamente qué es él?! Un príncipe?!-"_ Ambos entraron a un enorme salón donde a cada lado había una fila de sirvientes haciendo reverencia, Xiang soltó su mano, haciendo que por un breve momento Emil extrañara la calidez, pero olvidó eso al ver que el castaño se dirigía hacia el centro del salón donde había unos cojines de alta costura oriental que estaban a sobre nivel de lo demás del salón.

-H-hey! No vayas ahí!- Emil estaba realmente sorprendido, pues Xiang se había dirigido ahí con total naturalidad, justo como si fuera su casa… entonces no estaba mientiendo? Miró a su alrededor notando a los sirvientes arrodillados.

_"-Por qué estas personas están haciéndole reverencia?-"_ pensó viendo el respeto que emanaba aquella gente hacia Xiang. Casi se le salen los ojos al ver al castaño sentarse en aquellos cojines que eran destinados para el superior de aquel palacio.

_"-Por qué diablos está sentado ahí?!-"_quiso gritarlo pero su garganta se había cerrado por tanta sorpresa. Una chica vestida de sirvienta se acercó a Xiang haciendo una reverencia antes de dirigirle la palabra al chico.

-Bienvenido a casa, Xiang-sama… le gustaría descansar?- aquella chica no le veía directamente a la cara. Emil dirigió su vista al hongkonés y notó aquella pose de alguien superior e importante, viendo indiferente a la muchacha que estaba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados. A Emil se le cruzó un fugaz pensamiento, Xiang se veía muy atractivo así… al darse cuenta de aquel pensamiento, se regañó, insultó, reprochó, y abofeteó mentalmente, pero era obvio que ese pensamiento tuvo consecuencias, un leve rubor en sus mejillas se había hecho presente.

-No- regresó a la realidad cuando Xiang contestó, con una voz seca, muy diferente a como hablaba con él.

-Oh, un invitado?- la chica volteó a ver al albino el cual se removió un poco inquieto en donde se encontraba parado.

-Prepara una cena para 2 esta noche- Ordenó Xiang

-Inmediatamente Xiang-sama- la chica hizo una reverencia y se marchó de ahí, haciendo que un silencio ahora incómodo invadiera el lugar.

_"-Qué clase de película es esta?!-"_ pensó Emil tratando de procesar la escena ocurrida frente a él.

-No te quedes ahí, ven aquí- la voz de Xiang lo sobresaltó un poco y sin decir nada caminó hasta él. Una vez ahí su voz al parecer regresó.

-Tú… eres un…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues aún no se lo creía.

-Seh- dijo como si nada el ojiambar –Ya que has descubierto que soy un emperador, no cambies tu actitud conmigo, quieres?- Emil le miró un par de minutos y volvió a suspirar.

-De acuerdo…- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa la cual fue regresada por el castaño.

-Oh… por poco lo olvido- la mirada de Xiang brilló un poco, haciendo que Emil se estremeciera –como gané la apuesta, deberás dormir conmigo~- dijo algo cantarín, el albino iba a replicar pero antes el joven emperador habló –Escapar es inútil- sonrió con diversión al ver el gesto algo abatido y muy sonrojado de Emil. El albino gruñó un poco aún sonrojado y tomó un poco de aire para calmarse logrando que el sonrojo se le bajara un poco pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que la vista ámbar de Xiang dejara de deleitarse con aquel adorable cuadro.

-Bien… pero debo llamar a mi hermano para que no se preocupe por mí- dijo enseñando su celular.

-Por supuesto, puedes hablar con privacidad allá- señaló a su izquierda un pasillo que conducía a otro salón un poco más pequeño. Sin decir nada, Emil se encaminó por el pasillo y sin mirar bien a donde iba comenzó a marcar el número de su hermano, timbró un par de veces y la voz monótona de su hermano sonó del otro lado.

-Emil? Por qué no has regresado? Es tarde…-

-Lo siento, me quedé con un amigo y…- se sonrojó por recordar la estúpida apuesta –y me invitó a dormir…- cerró los ojos esperando algún regaño o algo, pero no pasó nada.

-Lukas?-

-En serio…?-

-Si… no pude negarme-

-Me alegro…- aunque la voz era monótona, Emil pudo distinguir que en verdad había algo de alegría en la voz de su hermano, iba a hablar pero del otro lado de la línea escuchó una pequela discusión, unos golpes y luego unos pequeños jadeos.

-L-lukas?-

-Aah! E-está bien… no causes problem- no pudo terminar de hablar pues algo había tapado la boca de su hermano, Emil por miedo y por no querer quedar traumado de por vida, prefirió no preguntar y con toda su fuerza alejó aquellas imágenes perturbadoras que venían a su mente. Escuchó un forcejeo con el celular y escuchó una voz hiperactiva del otro lado.

-Hey Emi!-

-Soy EmiL- hizo énfasis en la L

-Jajajaja… que oportuno que te quedes a dormir con un amigo porque-

-Cállate! No quiero saberlo Mathías- su rostro se tornó rojo de la vergüenza, y antes de que más cosas sucedieran colgó el móvil y lo guardó en su bolsillo, soltando un suspiro. Levantó la vista y miró que habían más pasillos en ese salón, uno en cada pared… pero por donde había entrado? Cuando estaba hablando con su hermano había comenzado a caminar en círculos, así que no tenía idea de por donde había entrado.

-Demonios- masculló, eligió un pasillo al azar esperando que ese lo llevara con Xiang,aun no se creía que su amigo fuera un emperador. Caminó un rato y se comenzó a desesperar por no encontrar el lugar donde estaba el joven emperador, ese lugar era enorme.

_"-Ah… creo que me he perdido, ya debería estar en el comedor… Xiang se va a enojar si no estoy ahí-"_ pensó un poco angustiado y a la vez sonrojado. Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal del castaño.

-Hmm? No es esa una persona?- a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar la silueta de un hombre, que al parecer sintió su presencia, éste volteó y sonrió amablemente mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba Emil.

-Oh, hola- Emil miró al sonriente hombre, era alto, de ojos café claro que estaban detrás de unos anteojos

-Quién eres?- preguntó amablemente, haciendo que el extraño sonriera un poco más

-Mi nombre es Li, Wang Li. El primo de Xiang- el albino se sorprendió un poco, pues pensaba que Xiang no vivía con algún pariente.

-Ya veo que eres su primo- se parecían mucho, y no tenía nada que ver con que la mayoría de los orientales se parecieran entre sí.

-Es inusual que Xiang tenga un invitado, sabes?- comentó el de anteojos

-En serio? Él es el emperador cierto? Él debe tener toneladas de visitantes- por alguna razón, ese pensamiento le causó una pequeña punzada de celos, pero no quiso pensar en la razón.

-En realidad no, él odia a los visitantes ruidosos- Ahora entendía por qué le había dicho que no gritara cuando llegaron al palacio.

-Él puede ordenar a la gente que esté tranquila cierto? Además, estoy siendo un poco ruidoso- lo último lo dijo apenado, normalmente no era así pero aquella situación lo superaba. Li sonrió un poco.

-Bueno, quizá eres una excepción- las mejillas de Emil se tiñeron de rojo una vez más, haciendo que el de lentes riera un poco.

-Q-quién sabe… me acabo de mudar aquí a Hong Kong… tal vez es una bienvenida…- dijo en voz baja, por qué él sería una excepción?

-Supongo- dijo algo divertido Li –Creo que es hora de irme, todavía tengo cosas que hacer, así que…- el de lentes se despidió agitando la mano y se perdió entre los pasillos, dejando solo a Emil.

-Diablos, debí preguntarle donde se encontraba Xiang- suspiró y siguió buscando al castaño, llegando a una habitación muy elegante y occidental, nada que ver con aquella cultura antigua.

-Ahora dónde estoy?!- se estaba desesperando Emil por no encontrar a Xiang, de seguro éste estaba muy enfadado con él. Se adentró a aquella habitación apreciándola mejor.

-Una recámara?- miró alrededor y de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo –Quizá es la habitación de Xiang?- dio otro vistazo para comprobar su teoría.

-Q-que..? Esta es su habitación… no debería irrumpir de esta forma este lugar…- estaba avergonzado, parecía un fisgón, pero no era su culpa, estaba perdido en ese enorme lugar. Vio unas escaleras y sin nada que perder se dirigió a ellas.

-En serio… este lugar es enorme- masculló abriendo la puerta que estaba al final de las escaleras, y se topó con un pequeño pero hermoso jardín, el cual tenía un quiosco en medio, y para llegar a él se debía pasar por un puente donde bajo éste pasaba un pequeño riachuelo.

-Ahora donde estoy? En Narnia?... bueno, estoy bien aquí- se resignó contemplando la belleza de aquel lugar.

-Geez~ creo que casi le pregunté a todos mis sirvientes en donde estabas- se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz del joven emperador pero se alegraba interiormente por haberlo encontrado. Emil volteó a verlo y se sonrojó por la forma en que estaba vestido Xiang, si con el uniforme de la escuela se veía bien, con esa ropa típica de su país se veía endemoniadamente sexy, vaya que el rojo le quedaba de maravilla.

-Xi-xiang…- tartamudeó un poco, desviando la mirada, por lo que no pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa del chico.

-Debería decir buen trabajo por encontrar este lugar?- el de orbes ámbar paseó su vista por el jardín hasta detenerse en un ruborizado Emil que le miraba ahora un poco confundido.

-Por qué?-

-Porque éste es el lugar al que quería traerte. Supongo que es demasiado tarde decirlo puesto que ya estás aquí- Emil parpadeó un par de veces tratando de digerir las palabras de Xiang, ese lugar obviamente era especial, por qué quería traerlo a él ahí?

-Va a empezar pronto- dijo mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, Emil sin darse cuenta caminó un poco hasta situarse al lado del hongkonés.

-qué cosa?- llevó su mirada amatista hacia el cielo también, buscando lo que Xiang veía.

-Lo sabrás pronto- fue lo único que dijo. Ambos esperaron un rato mirando el cielo, y Emil estaba algo impaciente por lo que sea que iba a empezar.

_"-me pregunto qué es eso que quiere mostrarme-"_ se talló un poco los ojos –Me siento cansado-

-Qué?- Xiang lo miró cuando se tallaba los ojos, una imagen muy tierna para su vista.

-Oh mira, ahí está- Señaló el cielo haciendo que Emil mirara en la dirección que el castaño apuntaba. Unos hermosos fuegos artificiales danzaban en el manto nocturno, iluminando hermosamente la ciudad y aquel pequeño jardín. El albino miraba maravillado aquellas luces, era simplemente hermoso.

-Vaya…- susurró el ojiamatista embelesado por aquel espectáculo

-Bueno, eso es todo- dijo Xiang haciendo que a Emil le surgiera una duda que no podía mantener en secreto, se volteó un poco y encaró al joven emperador el cual lo miraba fijamente.

-Por qué querías que yo viera esto?- su voz se notó firme, quería la verdad.

-Creí que te gustarían los fuegos artificiales- Emil bajó un poco la mirada sintiendo como otro sonrojo dominaba si rostro.

-Si me gustó… gracias…- levantó su mirada amatista notando que Xiang estaba algo dubitativo.

-Uh, Emil, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- el joven emperador desvió un poco la vista algo avergonzado.

-Hazlo- Emil no entendía el comportamiento de Xiang, pero no iba a negar que se veía lindo con esa faceta. Xiang se llevó una mano a su cara tapándola, al parecer un sonrojo estaba apareciendo en sus mejillas.

-Ah… esto es vergonzoso…- murmuró el castaño, haciendo que el corazón de Emil latiera a mil por hora… iba a preguntar lo que él creía que iba a preguntar? Oh, por supuesto que no, eso sería imposible. La forma en como se comportaba Xiang hizo que Emil riera un poco, haciendo menos tenso el ambiente.

-Eres divertido Xiang- no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver que el otro hacía un pequeño puchero.

-Deja de molestarme- dijo a lo bajo, causando pequeñas risas en el albino

-Jaja lo siento, qué es lo que quieres decirme?- se puso un poco serio al ver que el otro también retomaba su compostura. Xiang se acercó a Emil y tomó sus manos cerrando sus ojos con el sonrojo en las mejillas, pero no era comparado con el gran sonrojo que se apoderaba del rostro de Emil al tenerlo tan cerca y que el otro sostuviera sus manos. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, y podía jurar que tal vez Xiang podía escuchar sus fuertes latidos.

-S-serías 'mío'?- Emil no se creía que se le haya declarado de esa forma tan rara, pero no podía pedir más, había sido perfecto y hermoso. Miles de sensaciones se dispararon en ese momento y supo que Xiang era el indicado, a pesar de que tenían poco tiempo conociéndose… el albino trató de dar una respuesta pero las palabras no le salían, juntó un poco de valor y al fin pudo hablar.

-S-si…- susurró sintiendo su rostro arder, Xiang sin decir nada lo jaló hacia sí mismo y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Emil tardó un poco en reaccionar pero respondió el abrazo aferrándose a su ropa y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del más alto, llenando sus fosas nasales del sutil aroma silvestre que despedía su ahora novio. Todo estaba pasando rápido pero no deseaba que fuera de otra forma. Estuvieron un rato abrazados hasta que Xiang suavemente rompió el abrazo y miró a Emil, el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pero no le devolvía la mirada, levantó suavemente su mentón haciendo que ámbar con amatista chocaran. La distancia se fue acortando poco a poco entre ellos hasta que desapareció por completo en un tierno y cálido beso donde por primera vez sus labios se conocían. El beso era lento, sin prisa, con aquella sensación de querer descubrirse con calma, ya que habría mucho tiempo para eso, solo disfrutaban ese hermoso momento. Cuando se les acabó el aire ambos se separaron pero sus frentes quedaron juntas gracias a Xiang, el cual acariciaba tiernamente una mejilla del albino.

-Te amo Emil…- susurró el castaño cerrando sus ojos, y sonriendo cuando sintió al ojiamatista aferrarse a él.

-…y-yo también…- era un poco vergonzoso para el islandés pero sabía que con el tiempo podría superar aquella vergüenza que sentía al decir sus sentimientos. Y por primera vez en lo que llevaba en Hong Kong, no tenía razones para odiar estar lejos de su país, ahora tenía una persona que hacía feliz su vida.

Fin…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ^^

ahora las aclaraciones!

este no es un fic de mi completa autoría, está basado en un juego de citas de Hetalia donde la protagonista es la lectora, originalmente la jugadora conoce a Xiang que en el juego se llama Kaoru, pero se me hizo más conveniente cambiarle el nombre xD Yo solo adapté el juego al fic.

Ahora, ustedes creerán que la trama entre Emil y Xiang pasó muy rápido, es decir, sólo se conocieron un día y al siguiente se hicieron novios, bien, en el juego no sé bien exactamente lo que pasa con la lectora y Kaoru, pero se hacen novios *-* yo casi muero del infarto al jugarlo, es taaan lindo! y lamento si no pude describir bien los lugares jeje ^^U no sé como describir los palacios, y más cuando son orientales.

Si quieren jugar el juego aquí les dejo el link:

art/ APHSimDate-Hong-Kong-What-exactly-are-you-33095471 2

Y saben, quitenle los espacios para poder entrar ^^ el juego está en inglés pero se entiende perfectamente, o en su defecto pueden usar el translator para traducir los dialogos, no son difíciles pero hay uno que no tiene mucho sentido xD

si juegan el juego, se darán cuenta que hay cosas que el fic tiene y el juego no, como la llamada de Lukaz, lo hice para que tuviera un poco de lógica, pues la lectora se pierde en el palacio sin saber como, solo aparece en otro escenario, así que aproveché eso para hacer el diálogo de la llamada.

Uhm... creo que es todo xD

Por fa dejen reviews! no importa si me envían lechugazos, bombas molotov, antrax xD con un review me harían muy feliz! si lo hacen mandaré a sus casas su hetaliano favorito envuelto en un lindo lazo xD


End file.
